Treatment and purification of wastewater is regularly utilized in industrial and domestic wastewaters. In particular, with ever increasing water shortage, proper handling of domestic and industrial wastewater has become more important. In addition, discharge of wastewater in rivers and lakes requires a prior treatment to remove hazardous materials. Various treatment systems are used to decontaminate the wastewater. One important stage of wastewater treatment is biological oxidation. Powdered activated carbons/coal (sorbents) are commonly used to adsorb and remove biologically inhibitory organic compounds. Other types of sorbents are natural and synthetic zeolites, and ion exchangers.
One of the shortcoming of the prior art that use a bioreactor is that they have a low degree of wastewater treatment, as well as low reliability of the biosorber. This is due to the fact that activated coal (sorbent), is subject to colmatage (i.e., blockage, clogging, natural carburizing), and it may wash out of the bioreactor chamber. The present devices are invented to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art bioreactor for wastewater treatment, and mitigate at least one of the above disadvantages, namely, to improve the degree of wastewater treatment while providing high operational reliability.